Shadowed memories
by Namine-midna-person-thing
Summary: Kairi is in the Hospital after she randomly collapsed, and even worse, it seems like she has amnesia. but, as she starts to recover her memory, it seems like they are not her own...


Chapter one  
I could hear a gentle and steady beeping in my ears, along with the  
hustle and bustle of people trying to gather papers together. Where  
was I? I opened my eyes slowly to see a hospital room. A hospital? How  
on earth did I end up here? I certainly didn't remember getting hurt.  
A startling realization suddenly passed over me. I didn't remember  
anything at all. I almost began to panic when a voice broke through my  
thoughts. " You're finally awake Kairi! I'm so glad! I was so worried  
when you collapsed like that. The nurse said you must have hit your  
head when you fell. You were unconcious for two days." it said.  
Kairi.. what that my name? I turned to look at where the voice had  
come from. My eyes fell on a eighteen year old young man. His brown  
hair was spiked every which and his blue eyes were filled with joy. "  
Forgive me, but, just who are you?" I asked. A hint of sadness flashed  
in his eyes. " You don't remember me Kairi? It's me, Sora! Ugh. You  
must have gotten amnesia when you hit your head." He said. His head  
drooped a little. I felt bad that I didn't remember him. after all, he  
seemed to care an awful lot about me. He suddenly looked back up at me  
with a new fire in his eyes. It caught me a little off guard. He then  
clasped my hand in his. I was startled by the sudden contact and  
blushed. " Don't worry though, I will do everything I can to make  
sure you get your memory back Kairi!" He said. Though the thought of  
being in an unknown world weighed heavily upon my shoulders , I  
couldn't help smiling witnessing Sora's determination.  
He held my hands in his for a few seconds longer, then withdrew them  
with an embarrassed expression. " Thank you Sora, I greatly appreciate  
it. " I said smiling. We sat there for a few moments longer until Sora  
suddenly jumped out of his chair. " Oh! I should probably go and tell  
the nurse you finally woke up. I'll be right back!" He said and dashed  
out of the door. Watching him I began to wonder how I could forget  
such an energized individual. As I waited for him to return I tried to  
concerntrate on any image of him I might have, any trace that I might  
remember of Sora. The only thing that I could honestly think of was  
that smile of his. It seemed familar to me, but I don't quite think  
that it was his smile. I buried my face in my hands. I know I couldn't  
expect to remember everything right that second, but I just wish that  
I could remember who he was. Remember who I was. It was frustrating to  
not even remember my own name. I drew myself out of my swirling  
thoughts when I heard the door open again. A young nurse entered my  
room and looked at me. " Well, good morning there sunshine!" she said  
with a smile. I smiled weakly back. " Now, your friend out there  
tells me that you have amnesia it seems. Well, we took some X-rays  
yesterday and it doesn't look like you have any head injuries, but  
then again, not everything shows up on the X-ray. While everything  
looks ok, we are just going to keep you for another day to keep an eye  
on you, ok sweety?" she said. I just simply nodded back at her. She  
walked quietly out of the room. Sora came back in the room in her  
place. It was comforting to have him back in the room. Something  
about him made me feel like I wasn't as alone as I originally thought.  
He smiled at me and was about to something else, but the nurse came  
back in and led him back out of the room saying, " Sorry hon, visiting  
hours are over." I watched them leave the room, leave me alone with my  
thoughts.  
As I fell asleep that night I dreamt of a young man that looked  
almost exactly like Sora. The only visible difference was his hair.  
Unlike Sora's hair which was brown, this boys hair was a golden blonde  
and was a good deal shorter. He had the same goofy smile Sora did, but  
he seemed to be hiding pain behind it as well. I began to wonder just  
who this boy was and why he bore such a resemblance to Sora, but then  
again, this could have just been something my mind had thought up. I  
let the thought go as i woke up the following morning. As I opened my  
eyes, I was once again greeted by Sora. This time, however he was  
followed by a silver haired young man with green eyes. I tried to  
focus on his face and tried to call up some memory of his name or  
something, but nothing came to mind. I shrugged my shoulders at him  
sadly. " Don't remember me huh? Ah, I suppose you will in due time.  
It's Riku." He said calmly. Sora hopped up behind him and put Riku in  
a headlock, which Riku immediatly reversed and then got Sora trapped  
in a headlock. Watching them goof around made me smile, Their carefree  
attitudes were so contagious, I immediatly forgot about my own  
problems. Suddenly a memory flashed through my mind. Riku and Sora  
were running down the beach in front of me, while I tried to catch up  
to were racing towards a raft of some sort. It was such a  
simple memory, but just the fact that I remembered something made me  
happy. Sora must have seen the smile that broadened across my face  
because he exclaimed, " Riku! I think she just remembered something!"  
He immediatly got himself free from the headlock that Riku had put  
him in and sat right next to me. He stared at me intently until I  
spoke. All the while, Riku was just shaking his head at Sora. I  
briefly explained what I remembered and watched as their expressions  
changed. They didn't quite carry the same carefree expressions  
anymore. This time it was Riku who spoke." That was the day we built  
the raft that we were going to use to get off of Destiny Island. We  
wanted to see what the world was like beyond our little island, and  
that night we got more than we ever bargained for. Too make a long  
story short, you were kidnapped, I became evi-er, misguided for a  
while, and Sora had to save the world." Riku said with a sigh. I  
looked at him in surprise. How on earth could I forget things like  
that? Then again, I wouldn't have amnesia if I could remember now  
would I?" Would you mind telling me what happened?" I asked Riku. He  
hesitated for a moment, and then nodded and said. " No problem, but  
you might want to get yourself comfortable. It's a rather long story."  
As I listened to the tale Riku told, a sense of rightness settled  
over me, but at the same time, I felt like there were pieces that were  
left out. Whenever he had finished telling me what had happened, He  
looked at me. I glanced over at Sora for a moment, and nearly burst  
out laughing. Sora somehow had managed to fall asleep through all  
this. Then again, it was a rather long story. As Sora slowly started  
to wake up, Riku just glared at him. " So glad you could join us Sora.  
I'm sorry my story of us saving the world was so boring."He said  
sarcastically. Sora simply smiled at him. For some reason, before I  
knew it, I was laughing. When I did, a smile broke out on each of  
thier faces. Sora especially looked a great deal happier. " I'm glad  
you're able to laugh now. I don't think Riku and I would know what to  
do with ourselves If we never heard you laugh again." He said with a  
pleasant smile. It was nice to be so cared for.


End file.
